walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stranger (Video Game)
Rewrite This page needs some major rewriting, as part of it looks like garbage. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Do we have a source to his name? Gangr (talk) 16:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a link, but on a Telltale forum, a Senior member showed textures and files with named characters. Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Official name must be changed The man has been officially been listed as "Stranger" in the credits roll. Must be noted though that the character has 2 voice actors (one for the radio voice and one for the character itself). I've changed the name to the credited one. Several users have reverted the changes once before and did not explain why. It seems silly to me to use a name that is not official and one that was only found out when a player hacked into the cache files. Telltale never inteneded for the name "Campman" to be used. I have changed it back to Stranger, but lets hope it stays.-thejokethatkills0617 I thought his name was campman? Gangr (talk) 22:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Why is his status determinant? Just can someone explain why he is determinant, it says here he is either killed by Clem or Lee, how can he survive? Gangr (talk) 16:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Well if you strangle him and don't shoot him I guess it would be possible for him to reanimate. Gboy4 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) That is invalid, we only put people to determinant or undead if we see them as a walker (I know Duck is set as determinant but that's only because we know 100% he becomes a walker) Gangr (talk) 16:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) But even though either Clem or Lee kills him, he's still dead. It doesn't change that fact. And plus, he IS shot after he's strangled. (if he's strangled at all) 18:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Nope, you don't have to shoot him after choking him, I know because I didn't shot him. Left him to reanimate. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 18:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't see him reanimate, though. 18:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't see Duck reanimate either. See my point now? The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 18:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) What about Carley or Doug? One of them gets killed by walkers and one of them get shot in the head by Lilly and you don't see them determinant, one of becomes undead and one of them gets shot dead in the head. Gangr (talk) 18:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) They could have been eaten enough that there was nothing left of them to reanimate. Gboy4 (talk) 18:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Or, they could have been killed when either of them were a walker during the three months between episode one and two. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 22:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) No Page!! Ok can we get the page back now? Gboy4 (talk) 17:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Some champ was insisting in changing Campman's name to "Stranger" and deleted the page unintentionally. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 17:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) -- 20:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) His name and actor His name was credited as Stranger, Campman was his name in the datafiles... And another thing: the voice on the radio and campman/stranger weren't the same actor! check episode 5 credits! I've changed the name to the credited one. Several users have reverted the changes once before and did not explain why. It seems silly to me to use a name that is not official and one that was only found out when a player hacked into the cache files. Telltale never inteneded for the name "Campman" to be used. I have changed it back to Stranger, but lets hope it stays.-thejokethatkills0617 Additionally, "Campman" could potentially just mean "camp man", as in "a man from a camp". File names don't necessarily mean character names, and until there is a confirmation that his name is "Campman", there's no real reasoning behind listing him as such. Thank god Im glad this ugly mofo is dead. Interesting Fact to Possibly Add I was wondering if someone or if I could obtain permission to add this into trivia as I believe it is unique and important. "Despite not directly killing any members of Lee's group, he, in a way, obtained his revenge as all members who supported and aided in stealing his supplies died (Carley/Doug, Katja, Duck, Ben, Kenny, and Lee). The only exception is Lilly, who was left behind or abandon the group." You could also add in that Lee (determinant) and Clementine where against it some how. From:Agent Maroon78 (talk) 08:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I see your point, and I think the point is valid, but he didn't obtain his revenge, if he didn't directly kill the members. If he had obtained his revenge, he would be primarily to blame for the deaths of the lost members of the group, but he isn't. Maybe if someone can find a better way of wording this passage, it could be added, but saying that he "obtained his revenge" is not really correct. Well how do you think it could be changed to fit then? He did cause the death of Ben, Kenny, and Lee, as by taking Clementine, they went to find her or couldn't protect the boat as the group was seperated, thus they died later on when they could have left Savannah if not for him. But I can't think of how to change it for the others like Carley/Doug, Duck, and Katja. Do you or anyone have an idea that it could be changed? By the way thank you for your support and thinking it's valid, just wished I knew who you were. Also, I noticed something else that's interesting. During his speach about who he is, he refrences every enemie that Lee encounters from episode 2 to 4. "Yeah. I'm not some canibal (the St. Johns), Lee. Some killer out in the woods (the bandits). Some...v-villian (Crawford or C. Oberson). I'm...just a...dad. I coach little league." From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 21:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Carley/Doug, Duck and Katjaa's deaths are the fault of Ben's actions, as opposed to the strangers. And yes, he does cause the deaths of those mentioned, but entirely indirectly. If he was to obtain his revenge, he would've had to basically purposely orchestrate these deaths, when really, they were an indirect result of his actions. He didn't know that Ben, Kenny and Lee would end up dead because of what he did, it all just happened. The reality is that he gained revenge by those who wronged him dying coincidental deaths. I would correct it to say "He indirectly obtained his revenge", personally, because his actions are only an indirect cause. Also, your second point is very correct. He does reference all other opponents throughout the game. I think that is a totally valid point to include. i think it should be mentioned that this guy might be lying i think he just wants to kill lee's group he said he tuned his walkie talkie after lee and group stole the car how could he know i killed andy/andrew then? that happened before it, so we dont really know anything or was that just a over looking from the makers? 17:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC)tim Clementine told him all about him. They have talked. 21:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking the Page I do believe that the page should be unlocked, as it has been nearly a month since the game came out, and more facts could be added to the trivia, better descriptions of his role in the game, etc. could be added. Keeping it locked up does no good. Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 22:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed - I'd particularly like to add the stationwagon's cameo in episode one. - Goldenboy666 (talk) 13:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) His Appearance in Episode 1 I'm not sure if this counts as a trivia, but in Episode 1, if you pay attention to the road while in the police car, you will see the Stranger's station wagon. In a way, the stranger was in every episode (if you include the station wagon). * Very worth adding. Given that Telltale knew where the game was headed, it's definitely more than an asset re-use, considering there's a few other car ones they could have used. - 18:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Dead Now matter how he dies, he is still dead!! Change the page like we did with Ben.TheLethalWeapon (talk) 01:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) That actually is not true. He can either be shot by Clementine (Dead), choked to death by Lee and shot before reanimation (Dead), or be choked to death by Lee and left to reanimate (Undead). So, his status is Determinant. Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 14:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Name people have been saying his name is Patrick. this page needs to be renamed to Patrick. If by people you mean fans...no!—Riley Heligo 08:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) 04:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Determinant He is either shot in the head by Lee or Clem, or he can be choked until he passes out, so yeah, he can be alive or dead, put In-Game Decisions in the page. Gangr (talk) 00:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Determinant Why determinant? He was killed. It's not like he was bitten or anything, was he? Reminder to leave your signature on talk pages. Add in four "~" after your message. To answer your question, and I assume you forgot, if the brain isn't destroyed and you die, you come back as a zombie. He could've been choked to death, yes, but Lee can choose to leave him to reanimate afterwards if he wishes. So all signs point to reanimation, which is determinant. Thus he is Determinant. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Omid, Christa, and Chuck? Why does it say that The Stranger hates Omid, Christa, and Chuck? All three were not with the group at the time of stealing from his car, so why would he hate them? It is never even alluded to the possibility that he hates them (when he talks about Lee's group in Ep. 5, I thought it was pretty obvious that he was talking about the original group that actually did steal from his car). If anything, he would be at the very least neutral towards Christa and Omid, because Christa gets on Lee's case for putting Clem in danger in that shack while getting the key and the blow torch and she even compliments Lee for teaching Clem how to shoot. He'd also be at the very least neutral (if not actually outright appreciative) towards Chuck because he completely got on Lee's case about how Clem didn't know how to shoot, yet. Because of Chuck's insistence, Clem now knows how to protect herself. Who else also thought that teaching a child to shoot was a good idea? The Stranger himself with his son. 17:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Stranger staus The Stranger's status? Dead Alive He's determinant. If he is not put down by Lee or Clementine, he will likely reanimate. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is]]''' power''' 00:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The Stranger's status is determinant as everyone is infected, if you are bit or injured by a walker the infection worsens and thus the symptoms are shown, but otherwise, everyone is infected and will reanimate after death. In his death scene, if choked to death by Lee, there is an option to shoot him in the head to prevent him from reanimating. The choice will result in him being either dead or undead. I hoped this straightened things out. MaDrummer (talk) 00:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Character Why isn't he considered an unnamed character? TheWalkingEd (talk) 11:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I was think the same thing. He should be in the Unnamed/Unseen Characters Page. TWDFan630 (talk) 13:21, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Added trivia: he references carley He also referenced carley, if you saved doug in the drug store he will say "you let a woman who knew your secret die to keep it safe" this is obviously a reference to carley considering she was the only woman who you have the option to let die and she is the only woman to find out you secret unless you keep her in which case you dont get this dialog Linda.endebrock (talk) 04:47, October 12, 2014 (UTC) So what? he refrences Doug as "you let a guy get yanked out of a window to be with a pretty girl with a gun AwesomeJ1800 (talk) 15:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC)